With development of wireless communications technologies and massive application of the Global System for Mobile Communications (Global System for Mobile Communications, GSM for short), the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, UMTS for short), and the Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short) system, a wireless network is increasingly complicated in structure. To provide a user with better network services, interoperations between the GSM, UMTS, and LTE are increasingly frequent.
In the prior art, interoperation actions between communications systems primarily include two major categories: handover between the communications systems and redirection between the communications systems. Currently, redirection is an interoperation manner that is relatively widely applied. Redirection in current protocols supports “blind” redirection in which only a frequency channel number is carried and a user equipment (User Equipment, UE for short) itself selects a cell, and supports redirection in which a frequency channel number and a cell identifier are carried, that is, the UE performs redirection in an indicated cell preferentially. With the “blind” redirection used as an example, a source system sends a radio resource control protocol message to a UE, where the message carries a frequency channel number of a target system to instruct the UE to get redirected to the target system.
However, once the source system issues a redirection command, information exchange between the UE and the source system is ended, and a context of the user is deleted from the source system. In addition, after the user accesses a new system, the new system does not notify the source system. Therefore, whether the UE accesses a different system successfully as instructed by the redirection command cannot be learned; as a result, statistics of events of user access to the different system cannot be collected.